Lost Without You
by Rebekahsbestie
Summary: Klaus sees Care in a bar one night, singing. When she's finished he's about to confront her, when she gets a call from Bonnie telling her that her mom is in hospital Caroline travels back to MF with Stefan, Klaus makes his way there too, to check up on the woman who stole his heart all those years ago, that he hasn't seen in 2 years (after 5x 11). NOLA/Timetravel. Klaroline.
1. Lost Without You

_This story...well...I'm not entirely sure what will happen but I have a lot of good ideas, just need to know how to put them together! I've had the beginning in my head for a loong while now and I just really wanted to write it down, because, you know, KLAROLINE!_

_Anyway, this is my 2nd story and know it's bad to start a story whilst I'm writing another, but I couldn't wait! But I'll try and update both as soon as I can! As long as you all leave me some reviews! ;)_

- Ursie xo

Chapter 1

Klaus' POV

Klaus walked along the streets of a small town near New Orleans. It was his escape. A place to get away from all of the drama. Away from Hayley, Elijah and Camille. Camille was one of his issues at the moment, he felt nothing for her, in all honesty. He was using her. Which was wrong, but he needed a distraction, but this one reminded him of a certain blonde, that he had left in a town like this. He sighed. It had been almost 2 years since he had seen her, since their time in the woods. It was perfect. She was beautiful, but that was an understatement, she was stunning, spectacular, magnificent, exquisite, ravishing. There were not enough words in any language, any dictionary, any world or time to describe her. She was Caroline.

The small town reminded him of her, but he knew that he wouldn't see her again, at least in a long while. She didn't or couldn't want him, she was so moral, she had attempted to look past his demons, and she was able to forgive him, maybe even love him, but he could never make assumptions. She was hard to read, but he was always able to get a few looks into her mind, her thoughts, if she let him. But, in the end, she couldn't be his, because of those friends, she couldn't go with him because of everything that he had done, not only to her group of friends, but in the past, even with Katerina. Personally, Klaus thought that it was a bit hypocritical, that she was not able to be with him, due to the sentiments of her little group. They had all killed others and tried to kill him and even managed to take the lives of two of his brothers, not his favourite, but they were still family, and as Elijah would say. Family above all.

However, he was still the bad guy to that group of idiots. Even though they had Kol back, due to his parents revisiting, Finn was still gone. Klaus groaned, thinking of his younger brother and the havoc he was probably causing back in New Orleans. At first, Kol had wanted to revisit Mystic Falls, but Elijah persuaded him to stay. It was for the witch. The Bennett. Those 3 girls were a problem, men falling at their feet, he had fallen to the angels' feet, but she had sent him away. Klaus walked into the bar he had been visiting, these past few months. It was small, cosy. They had a different band or group of singers each day, different theme. Today was lost love and heartbreak. Klaus groaned when he saw the poster. Great he thought to himself. He already had enough on his plate without being depressed by the music. He went in, and found a booth in the small dark corner at the back. He got out his laptop, and put it on the table.

The King of New Orleans had a lot of work to do, despite his trips to the small town. He began to check through his emails, after he ordered his drinks for the night and waited for the background music to start.

Caroline's POV

"Simon come on!" Caroline groaned. She had been with the group or band or whatever they were, just different singers, singing different songs as they passed through different towns. She had been with them for almost 5 months, a different town two to three times a week. It got her mind off how crap her life was. Bonnie had been back for a while, as was Damon, everyone was fine. Just doing their own thing. She decided to leave, everyone, obviously shocked that she finally decided to do something for herself. At first she was hesitant to leave, she was like the one who was always there. After some convincing, she left. Stefan would come check up on her every month, he was due in the next few days, Caroline thought to herself.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by Simon's racket as he ran in with the band behind. There were 3 female singers, 3 guys, and then the band, which had a drummer, guitarist and a guy who would play anything suited to the song. Simon was one of the guys; he was like her best friend here. Sometimes, he'd sing songs and pull Caroline on stage and dance with her whilst singing, the crowd loved it. They weren't a couple. They had established that a few months back, when he had asked her out. But, she told him the truth; she was taking a break from guys, but wouldn't want to loose her best friend out here. That's all they were, friends.

"What are you doing! Everyone's gonna here your noise, Shhhh!" Caroline whispered angrily, she was met by a smile, which made her laugh. Her shouts and orders had no effect on him.

The curtains were closed, so they began to set up, Caroline was on 3rd. She got nervous every time, but the nerves would go when she sang, maybe because she had her eyes closed, maybe because she just loved the singing. After the set up, Caroline and Simon sat on the side as Adelaide sang Lana Del Rey's Gods and Monsters, to get everyone into the depressed mood, Caroline laughed at her own thought process. Yes, the songs got her in the mood, she thought about the lyrics and applied them to her life and yes, and he kept cropping up. 2 years later and her still had the same effect on her; she was annoyed at herself for tearing up sometimes. Yes, she was lonely, a lot, but what could anyone do. No one in Mystic Falls seemed to notice. Notice how even when they were locked out of the town, she needed to get back in. She needed someone. Stefan had gone, left. Dumped his girlfriend on her to 'start fresh' of course that was the night Damon got back. She thought she'd get him back, which she did, but it was never the same between them. He had hurt her and nothing could change the past. maybe that was why he kept checking up on her? To make it up to her. She sighed. Even Elena, with her Medic stuff, Tyler with Liv, Matt and Jeremy were human so they were in town. Her mom couldn't keep leaving the town, either. So she decided to leave. She groaned. She was doing it again, remembering. She needed to 'start fresh' just like Stefan tried.

Sometimes, at times like these, she wondered where he was. Klaus. He had gotten Hayley pregnant, he was flirting with someone called Cami, or that was what Tyler had gotten from Hayley, but that was about it. She asked him not to tell her anything else. The...the thought of him moving on hurt, even though it shouldn't. She shouldn't be hurt by this, but she was. She was his always and forever, but yet again, she was forgotten about, just like her friends. That was why she needed to start fresh. The only person she had to keep going back for was her mother, and even Bonnie.

Adelaide had finished and now, Lily was up singing Rihanna's Love the way you Lie. She had memorised all of the songs by now, she had listened to them almost everyday, and it was part of her. Lily sang, and Caroline shook, she was nervous again. Then the lights dimmed and she was up. She walked to centre stage and began to sing when they turned back on.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous and too proud_

_I just wanna find a way to compromise_

_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers_

_Never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone_

_I admit that I was wrong,_

_All I know is that I'm Lost Without You, _

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_And we ended it with goodbye,_

_I don't know what I'd do..._

_I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to find my way,_

_But all I know is I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm Lost Without You_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

Klaus' POV

This song was a good one, the voice fitted with the lyrics perfectly. Angelically. He struggled and debated whether or not to look up from his laptop, but then he heard the slight waver in the voice, she was upset, he was about to look and stare when he saw someone all too familiar. Stefan Salvatore. Surprisingly, the boy seemed to stand still in the middle of the bar and smiled, Klaus trailed his smile. Then he saw her. Caroline. The only woman who had managed to make an impact on him. The only one he would do anything for, the only one he would without hesitation put before himself, die for. He watched her as she beamed up from her sad look as soon as she saw Stefan. She was happy. Klaus smiled. She was really here, and she was happy. He wanted to go up and kiss her, but he couldn't. Instead he forced himself to stay put and watch.

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh my bed's so cold at night _

_And I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right_

_No I'm not too proud to say..._

_All I know is that I'm Lost Without You, _

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_And we ended it with goodbye,_

_I don't know what I'd do..._

_I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to find my way,_

_But all I know is I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_I'm Lost Without You_

_If I could only hold you now_

_And make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Ohh_

_All I know is that I'm Lost Without You, _

_I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I gonna be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side_

_If we ever said we'll never be together_

_And we ended it with goodbye,_

_I don't know what I'd do..._

_I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to find my way,_

_But all I know is I'm Lost Without You_

_I keep trying to face the day_

_But all I find is that _

_I'm Lost Without Your Love_

_I keep trying to find my way_

_But all I know is I'm lost without you..._

_Lost Without You - Delta Goodrem_

Klaus watched her take her bow, then walk off stage to Stefan; she ran up to him and hugged him. The pair were inseparable. Klaus smiled again. The couple next to him gave him a weird look which was met by a laugh on his part. Klaus Mikaelson, scaring people with smiles. He chuckled to himself as he watched Stefan and Caroline sit down.

Caroline's POV

"So, what brings you here, oh I forgot, your monthly visit!" Caroline said sarcastically. She liked him coming, but it was annoying, but it was Stefan. So she let him off. "Don't kill me but I was worried about you." Stefan said with a smile as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Why, there is nothing to be worried about. I'm just singing." Caroline said with a forced smile. She knew what he meant.

"Well I'd be more inclined to leave you, if you didn't have that look on your face while you sang, those songs, you're going over the past over and over again. You need to move on Care." Stefan smiled encouragingly.

"I know, and I have. I have moved on, it's all about me now. No one else." Caroline said angrily. How dare he imply that she was still upset about Klaus of all people? She felt like punching him, but stopped herself.

"No you haven't, you're angry, angry that you gave up your chances at love because of all of us, you're angry that everything is about Elena and that no one cares who gets hurt. But most of all, you're lonely, you told Elena, and she told me. You're lonely; so you decide to leave, make new friends. That's not how it works Care. You need to properly move on, he has too." Stefan replied to her comment.

"I did move on, a long while ago, when I shredded the drawing, when I got rid of the dresses, the bracelets everything. And I know that he's moved on, with Hayley, with that bartender that Ty told me about. I'm happy for him; it just annoyed me that he promised he'd wait. But I'm over it now, OK. So leave me alone Stefan." Caroline said her emotions in overdrive.

"Now we all know that you didn't move on when you got rid of all that crap, you started to move on when you told Elena that you were lonely, then it all stopped. Now you're all depressed and mopey, we all want our Care back. Ever since you heard about the baby and Cami or whatever, this happened. Now find someone hot enough and make out with them, otherwise you'll turn into me!" Stefan joked, which managed to get a smile out of Caroline, which quickly turned into a laugh. It was short-lived though by her phone ringing.

It was Bonnie. She was confused, why would Bonnie be ringing her? Especially now?

"Hey Bon! How are you?!" Caroline said smiling towards Stefan, who rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Care, I... I need to tell you something. It's about your mom." Bonnie said her voice shaking.

"Bonnie, you're scaring me, what is it?" Caroline half joked.

"Your mom, she was in a crash. She's in surgery, but...but...they...they don't think she's gonna make it." Bonnie started to cry on the other end. Stefan's eyes widened, he looked at Caroline who's eyes were wide, who's hand were shaking, who...who broke down in front of him.

Klaus' POV

Caroline's mother. Liz. How could this have happened, it would destroy Caroline, he was going to rush over, but decided against it, she had enough on her plate. He would go to Mystic Falls just to check on her. He watched.

"Care, Care?" Stefan said frantically.

"I...I...we have to go. She needs blood. Damon or Elena should give her blood, she'll be better then. She'll be fine. It's all my fault. I left and this is what happened to her. I did this." Caroline began to bawl; it felt like her heart was being ripped out. Stefan helped her up and began to help her walk outside.

"Don't worry Care, shhhh, it's ok. It's ok. We'll go home, and check on her. Yeah? Come on, come on, shhhhh, it's not your fault, it will never be your fault, it's no ones fault, it's it's fate." Stefan sighed. He couldn't tear up; he needed to be strong for Caroline. He placed her in the car and sat in the driver seat, he began to drive off.

As soon as they had left, Klaus began to follow, he needed to check on her, he ran to his car, and began to ring Elijah. He wouldn't be back for at least a few days. She was too important and too hurt, he needed to be there for her. He had to.

_So did you all like that?! Any ideas I'm happy to try and add into the fic, just leave it in the reviews!_


	2. Gone Girl

_OMG! Thankyou so so much for all of the favs and follows! it means a lot! I was wondering about some possible story lines:_

_Care accidently sleeping with Klaus later on in the story and becoming pregnant, then dealing with Kol, Bekah and Elijah etc._

_Just a NOLA fic, like Care going there because of something the witches said and then Klaus keeps seeing her and Kol hitting on her and she's ignoring them._

_If you have any preferences or ideas feel free to add them in the reviews! 3_

_- Ursie xoxo_

Chapter 2

Caroline's POV

Stefan was frantically dialling everyone, telling them to be ready when we got here, making sure my mom was OK and asking how Bonnie got back, but nothing mattered now. I had done this. If I hadn't been so selfish to start over, to think that no one cared, then she would still be alive, I could have protected her. I could have stopped this. Fed her my blood. Just done something. Anything. But, I didn't. Instead, I played a part in killing my own mom. I 'm no better than Klaus. I laughed to myself. Saying I was no better than Klaus, I was also a hypocrite, I mean I was the one who slept with him. No. I was worse than Klaus. At least he could deal with being evil. What if she dies? What if we're too late? My mind went into overdrive, I couldn't think straight. The only thing keeping me going was hope. If I lost that then I would have absolutely nothing. No mother. No family. No one. Not one single person who loves me more than anyone else. I'll always be second best. Not even second. Everyone else had other people in their lives now. I...I...I'm just me. The next thing I knew, I felt like I was being dragged down, I couldn't keep my eyes open, it was too hard. Too painful. I just let the darkness overcome, before whispering something barely audible to myself, let alone Stefan. '_Not even Klaus'._

Finally I woke up, we were still driving. Despite my sleep I felt more drained than before, the full extent of what was happening finally dawned on me. It was depressing. I watched Stefan give me a slight frown before opening his mouth to speak, "We're almost home, Care." Home. Home? Did I even have a home anymore? My mom was my home. The single person that I needed to look after no matter what. I didn't think vampires could feel suicidal, until now...

Stefan's POV

I watched her when I told her we were home. She looked like she actually had given up. Yes, her mom was in critical condition, but there's always hope. It's mystic falls for goodness sake. Most people evade death. Now Bonnie's back too. I have no idea how though. Damon said she had sacrificed herself for him. If that was true then how had she returned and why was she the one to call Caroline. Elena should have, or Ty or even Matt. Not the person who just came back from the dead. No wonder Care left. None of them were worth her time, except Bonnie, but she had died. Not even me. I left her. I left her when she needed me most and when I needed her most. When she tried to forgive me, I left again. I didn't deserve her. Thinking about it, even her knight in shining armour wasn't here. Klaus. The guy who she had wrapped around her finger, who as soon as she slept with him, left. Admittedly, I didn't know the whole story, but that's what it looked like. Care wouldn't be that selfless and put herself through that much of pain of finally giving in to him and then making him leave. Would she? She was a martyr, a saint. A saint amongst devils.

We finally entered the border, the spell had lifted to Caroline's surprise. Her face when we drove through was priceless; she almost jumped out of the car. I smirked. She was almost like her old self. Maybe she'd be like that again? Or maybe we all ruined her? We did. Everything about and in this town ruined her. She didn't deserve it. But neither did anyone else. She just managed to stay strong the longest, not give in the longest.

Klaus' POV

The plane journey was never-ending. I needed to be there for her. I needed to see her. After everything, I listened to her. I shouldn't have. I should have broken the godforsaken promise to be with her. The woman that I love. There. I said it. I love her. The Original Hybrid in love with a baby vampire. A baby vampire that means more than anyone and anything I have ever encountered. I am like a moth to her eternal flame. A flame that I will not let lose its light. Its goodness. That was what made Caroline, Caroline. It was her identity. It is her identity. That is only one miniscule reason why I need to go to save her and her mother out of thousands, billions, because Caroline will always be worth it. Before she loses herself. Because, Caroline is worth everything. She is worth all my time, energy, and my life. Because she is my light. She's the person who makes me at least attempt to change my prospective. She makes me regret things I've done. Elijah once said that regret was the first step towards my redemption and she is the one who has gotten me here. Without her, I'd still be the obsessive hybrid, with nothing better to do than ruin people's lives, drink blood and kill. But now, I have a city, a kingdom. A kingdom that is finally ready for its queen. But, she'll refuse me. That's what she does best. Not only because of her mother, because I haven't done anything for the past two years. She probably thinks I've forgotten about her. That I don't care. When I've been trying to bury my feelings for her. The only way I could possibly leave Mystic Falls was to bury those feelings and bring them out again. Admittedly it was hard. But I did it. For her. It will always be her and she needs to understand that she is _my_ always and forever. Like Elijah's was Katerina and my redemption, like Rebekah's is love, like Finn's was Sage, like Kol's was having fun. She was mine. She _is _mine. And she _will_ always be mine. Always and Forever.

After compelling my way through customs I was finally here. I could finally see her. I watched from outside as she sobbed into Bonnie's arm, it was uncontrollable. Her mother had died. The whole gang was present, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Matt along with some unfamiliar faces. She sobbed and sobbed, she was inconsolable. I wanted to flash in and scoop her into my arms, but I didn't know how. Instead I waited.

Caroline's POV

"She's dead! She's dead because of me!" I screamed at Elena who was telling me it was all ok. How dare she tell me everything is going to be fine? I have no one, my mom is gone. And it's all my fault. How can things possibly be ok, in that screwed up memory lost doppelganger head of hers. I was being harsh, but I couldn't help it, it was all too much. But I couldn't turn it off. I wouldn't allow myself to become that person.

"Maybe there's a spell or something I can do?" Bonnie added hopefully.

"No!" I almost shouted. "No! Bonnie I just got you back, we're not losing you all again. You will do no such thing. You have to promise me, if I lose you too, I... I.." I couldn't even finish the sentence, I just continued to cry. I looked helpless and stupid. I wish I could stop, but I couldn't.

"Care, I'll always come back, you're my best friend, and I'll never leave you." Bonnie said with a smile as she rubbed Caroline's back. The sobs began to decrease.

"I...I found something." Liv finally said after walking in. "I have a spell, but to work, all blood relatives can't be in the same time or place to bring her back."

"What? What do you mean, time or place? Where else would Care go?" Stefan asked confused.

"Well. I know it sounds silly but here it says something about sending the relatives back in time, but since Care is a vampire, it says that she'll have to go back to when the originals were human and then live a 1000 years with them, when she reaches our time, well her mom will be fine, because she'll be paying a price or something. I think the price is supposed to be death, because no one could survive a 1000 years with the originals." Liv finally finished.

"Care could." Elena stated.

"No. No. I wouldn't." Caroline said, as she sobered up from the sobs.

"Care I know you don't wanna here this, but Klaus cares about you now, if he can care about you now, then you have a 1000 years to win him over, he won't let you go." Stefan attempted to get out.

"He care_d_ about me. Past tense. I haven't had a single message or email or call or anything, he slept with Hayley and has a baby and is dating someone called Cami or something. He just used me as something to preoccupy himself, whilst in Mystic Falls. He slept with me and left. I mean nothing to him and he will never mean anything to me again." Caroline said before looking down, she looked to Bonnie, who just gave her shoulders, a small squeeze. Pain was evident across her face as the true extent of her words kicked in. Yet again, she was in love with someone who wouldn't love her back. She hated it.

"Care, I'm not his number one fan, but he did care about you, that has to count for something." Tyler let out, it hurt to say it, but they all wanted Liz back.

"Ty, please, not you too. Why can't you all understand me when I say that I don't want to talk to someone who, what a surprise, yet again, ending up breaking my heart, like Matt, Ty, Stefan the list goes on, but I'm sure you get the gist. I fall in love or care about someone and trust them enough to think that they'll do the same with me, show _me_ the same respect I'd show them, but they don't. Yes, I've forgiven you all, because in the end, you're my friends, but Klaus. Klaus said things to me and...and I believed them. I believed him. I know I was stupid to think he cared about me. But I did. I thought he cared, but he is exactly like every other guy in my life, a dick. I swear Jeremy's the only one who hasn't screwed me over!" Caroline sighed before standing up. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired, and I can't deal with all this drama on top of... my mom and everything. Just please. You're all welcome to stay, but please, don't mention his name in front of me."

As Caroline walked away, she could hear them all talking. "Wow, I knew they had mutual feelings, but I guess, I never actually realised how much it hurt her." Elena said defeated.

"We were all so busy to even check up on her." Stefan said apologetically.

"She's Caroline, master of covering up her feelings, suppressing things. She's suppressed her lust for blood, her feelings for Klaus, and probably all the times she's wanted to leave Mystic Falls. That's what she does." Damon said as he sat down to drink some bourbon, he sighed. "I want Blondie back."

Caroline got dressed and brushed her teeth; she lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Klaus' POV

What had I done? I had hurt her so badly that she couldn't even stand to hear my name. I should leave, but then I would never get a chance to apologise.

I climbed up her wall, and into her room through the window. She was asleep. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hello, again, love. You're asleep now, but I just need to say this out loud. I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. If I had known what I had done to you, I would never have asked you for your confession. I would pursue you for 1000 years if it meant seeing your face, everyday. I...I left because I thought that you'd come back to me. I didn't know about everything that was happening in Mystic Falls and even if I did come back, I would have broken our promise and lost your trust. Just make sure you know, that you are and will always be my everything, Caroline Forbes. And that Cami girl? I'm not dating her, she's more of my psychiatrist, I need her alive, so I can talk to her about how much I miss you." Klaus laughed to himself. He traced her features, and bent down to land a small kiss on her cheek. He got up but before he left, he picked up the pen on her bedside table, to write her a note.

_You'll always be my everything, love._

He left no name, or date, or anything. Instead he tucked it into her purse, maybe in a few days or months, she would read it and remember that it wasn't a dream and that he was actually here. With that he flashed outside and may his way to the mansion, from there he would work out the best way to introduce himself to the women who's heart he had broken. Everyone knows that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Caroline's POV

I woke up. I hated it, I wished it was all a dream, but it wasn't. This had happened to my mom, my mom who was always there for me no matter what, the mother, who I had allowed to be killed. Then there was that dream, the one of him. He was here, sitting on her bed, she remembered.

_"Hello, again, love. You're asleep now, but I just need to say this out loud. I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. If I had known what I had done to you, I would never have asked you for your confession. I would pursue you for 1000 years if it meant seeing your face, everyday. I...I left because I thought that you'd come back to me. I didn't know about everything that was happening in Mystic Falls and even if I did come back, I would have broken our promise and lost your trust. Just make sure you know, that you are and will always be my everything, Caroline Forbes. And that Cami girl? I'm not dating her, she's more of my psychiatrist, I need her alive, so I can talk to her about how much I miss you."_

Some dream, she thought to herself, she could still feel him, tracing her features and planting that ever so soft kiss on her cheek. It was sick that she wished it were real. Then the end was a bit weird; he left a note in her purse. She thought to herself. It was only a dream, why would he come here. Caroline shook it of, but couldn't stop herself from walking over to her purse and picking it up. She was about to look inside, when Bonnie burst in.

"Care, quick, we have a plan." Caroline brought the purse down with her as she chased after Bonnie.

"Bon! What is it?" Caroline said as she raced down the stairs, she ran into the middle room, but realised that she was trapped. She couldn't move.

"What is this? This isn't funny!" Caroline's voice protruded anger, she was pissed.

"Care, we need you to go back, otherwise you'll just stay here, self loathing and blaming. We need you to save your mom, to save yourself, we knew you wouldn't agree. This is the only way." Stefan said, he was ashamed. He has lost her trust so many times before, but this was the worst.

"No! I can't go back! Stop!" Caroline shouted, she found herself crying. Why wouldn't she stop crying! She wanted to punch herself. Then the Klaus dream, and her mom. Her life was falling apart, and taking her down with it.

Within seconds, she bean to feel dizzy, she watched as the room and everyone inside, distorted and she found herself standing outside in the middle of the woods. Where on earth was she. She prayed that they hadn't sent her back 1000 years, but knowing her friends, they probably had. She surveyed her surroundings, she was still a vampire. At least something was going for her. She sighed. Now to actually find out where she was. For all she knew she could just be transported into the woods, in the present, just outside of her house.

She walked until she saw a familiar blond face, wearing a long grey dress, her hair longer and braided, and her eyes brighter. Rebekah was human.


	3. Deadly Deal

_Wow I love that you guys like this story! It makes me so happy! Arggh finally someone to share the angst with! _

_-Ursie xoxo_

Chapter 3

Caroline's POV

Shock. They had actually done this. They had actually sent me back. Sent me back here. I felt like crying, screaming, but then I remembered her, my mother. My mother would be fine now. Wouldn't she? If anything had happened to her, more than what had already happened, I wouldn't be able to deal with it. She's the most important person in the whole world to me. Where would I be without her? I'd would be utterly and infinitely alone. Even when her life wasn't hanging in the balance, I hadn't been that close with her. I had left town, after all. I was a horrible daughter. A horrible person.

"Come on, Caroline". I said to myself. I couldn't let this beat me. The sooner I find a witch to get my out of this place, the better. Then I'd be home. Safe. No, I wouldn't be safe, I wouldn't even be home. I'd just be somewhere where everybody I know thinks I belong. I don't belong anywhere, really. Not Mystic Falls...not...New Orleans... I have to stop doing this! But then, what about the note, I had my bag with me. I guess I could check. It wouldn't hurt to.

"Hello, there!" Rebekah rushed over to me. I sighed. She was human, so that meant, I had to be nice to her, she hadn't done anything wrong...yet.

"Hi! Umm, I'm Caroline! Nice to meet you!" I gave out one of my best smiles. She bought it.

"How silly of me! I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." Rebekah said, she looked as though she was waiting for me to recognise her.

"Caroline Forbes." I said, the confusion must have been clear on my face, by now.

"Oh you're not from round here, are you Caroline? Otherwise you would know who my father is. If you don't mind me asking, which village allows their women to dress like that?" Rebekah giggled and then hugged me. I was more confused then before.

It was my clothes. I was wearing my nighty. Oh god. I felt like allowing the ground to swallow me up. "No I'm not from round here. And this is my night...attire. I don't wear this normally. It was because..." I couldn't think of a plausible excuse as to what had happened to me.

"Because?" Rebekah urged me on. I decided to tell her at least some of the truth.

"My parents are dead, so I'm all alone. I had to get away from my village, because it upset me being there." I decided to go with that; I mean I did leave because of the Bonnie and Stefan drama.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! How inconsiderate of me. You must think of me, to be rude. I...Why don't you come to stay with us!" Rebekah said with a smile bigger than the Sun. I smiled at the sound of the Rebekah Mikaelson, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude, we just met and..." I began.

"Exactly! Now come on! " Rebekah said as she began to drag me along back to her house. Rebekah was still nuts now, but she was crazier in the future.

After about an hour of walking and talking, we finally reached the Mikaelson house. It was amazing, not because it was big or expensive. But because of how old it was, of how authentic it and everyone here was. I smiled. I might as well enjoy my time here; besides, Esther was best friends or something with Bonnie's ancestor. Rebekah lead me inside, I saw him. Henrik. He looked about 11 and was adorable. I stared at him, for too long; as Rebekah had to shake me out of my gawking.

"Caroline, this is my little brother, Henrik." Rebekah said as she introduced us.

"It is my pleasure to be in the company of such a beautiful lady." Henrik said as he kissed my hand. He was exactly like Kol, but Klaus was in there too. He was a mixture of them all. Elijah's poise, Rebekah's smile and child-like quality. He was an angel, living amongst devils. I smiled.

"And it is my pleasure, to be in the company, of such a charming and handsome young man." I was granted a huge smile from him. He laughed.

"I'm not that young, Miss Caroline." Henrik laughed. I laughed. Rebekah laughed, but so did someone else. A laugh that I knew all too well. The laugh that too this day, gave me butterflies in my stomach, butterflies that I wish had flown away just like he did from my life. The memories were resurfacing. I hadn't seen him in years and yet here he was. So innocent, so pure and so...so good looking. Even though his hair was positively disgusting.

"I'm sorry Caroline, let me introduce my favourite brother, other than Henrik, Niklaus Mikaelson." Rebekah said with a smile. She gazed into Caroline's eyes. It seemed as though the stranger was already taken to her brother. That was a first. She laughed to herself.

"It is my pleasure." Klaus said to me as he kissed my hand. "To be in the company of such a beautiful lady."

Henrik, Rebekah and I began to laugh. The brothers were exactly the same. I giggled uncontrollably, like the teenager I was stuck to forever be. I needed to stop. I was not here to drool over...him.

"Now, my love, why do you laugh?" Klaus asked with a cheeky grin.

"That's something you'll have to find out." I said as I lent in towards his cheek. I was flirting, and I couldn't help it. I enjoyed it.

"Now dearest brother and sister, please do tell me why our lovely Caroline, is laughing at me." Klaus chuckled, he was sure that Henrik or Rebekah would tell him. He raised his eyebrow. Rebekah cracked.

"It...It's just that." Rebekah tried to get out between laughs. "Henrik said the exact same thing to Caroline, when she walked in!" Rebekah was crazy, laughing. Caroline smiled. Her happiness, laughter, joys would all be gone soon. She didn't deserve this. None of them did. Especially Henrik. He was just a child, they all were.

"Now, my lady, I assure you that if we were to meet again, I would greet you with something different." Klaus chuckled.

"Well, that is if we meet again." Caroline smiled into his eyes.

"Rest assured, we will, my love." Klaus smiled back, the tension was dripping off them. "But for now, I must tend to my chores, before my father finds out. As always, a pleasure." Klaus kissed her hand once more, before exiting.

"We've only met once! What do you mean 'as always'" Caroline shouted after him.

"I told you, we would meet again, my darling!" Klaus gave her a cheeky smile. He was playing a game. A game that she would win.

I turned to Rebekah, she giggled. "Well, both of your brothers are a delight!"

"Yes they are, all except Kol. He's annoying and naughty and always gets me into trouble!" Rebekah began to rant.

"Now, now, my child, do not speak ill of your brother." Esther said as she walked in. She stared at me. Did she know what I was? She couldn't. She didn't know what vampires were, yet.

"Now who is this, Rebekah, a friend?" Esther asked Rebekah.

"Yes! Yes mother she is! But she has nowhere to stay or go. Can she stay with us, I'll help her with chores and she can sleep in my room. Please mother, please?" Rebekah pleaded.

"Of course, my darling. Anyone is welcome into our home. It is the Mikaelson custom. Now, my dear what is your name?" Esther asked me.

"Caroline, it's Caroline." I smiled toward her, I was confused, should I be scared or not. Friend or foe? I decided to go with ally. She'd be valuable in getting me home.

"Ok, Caroline, follow me. Let me make sure everything is OK, and get you a change of clothes." Esther gestured for me to follow her.

I walked into what seemed to be a witch room or something along those lines. It was full of grimoires and other magical items. She gestured for me to sit down next to her.

She must have seen my purse. She decided to put it one the side away from us both.

"Now my child, would you like some tea?" Esther asked me.

"Yes please." I replied with a small smile. Why the hell was she being so nice to a complete stranger? For all she could know, I could be a mass murderer. No, I shouldn't bother going down that alley, look whose house I was in.

She handed me a small cup and began to sip hers. Without checking I took a big sip, then started to choke. It was vervained. Esther reached to help me, but then something began to happen. My whole life, literally, flashed before my eyes.

_'Elena give me my doll back. You have this one first, then we swap!'_

_'You guys are the best, I'm finally a teenager and this is the best party ever!'_

_'Sam and I broke up, I guess it just wasn't supposed to be you know...'_

_'Boy likes girl, girl likes boy...sex'_

_'Damon what are you doing here?'_

_'I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.'_

_'This is much better than watching Damon visit Cougar town.'_

_'You manipulated me, you pushed me, erased my memories, fed on me.'_

_'I'm a murderer, a monster.'_

_'Why did Katherine do this to me?'_

_'As usual, you don't care. I got it. Just like before I was a vampire.'_

_'I was alone when I was turned. I had no control of my body or my urges'_

_'I'm okay; I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself."_

_'Now it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead.'_

_'I get it, your father didn't love you, and so you assume that no one else will either.'_

_'You're beautiful; you're strong, full of light. I enjoy you'_

_'I'm not loosing you again.'_

_'You're perfect. Which is so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you'_

_'So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanna be human?'_

_'I intend to be your last. However long it takes.'_

_'I want your confession'_

_'I don't wanna be friends anymore, Stefan.'_

_'Hello, gorgeous'_

_My mom! She's dead because of me'_

_'No I can't go back, stop!'_

Then it all really did stop. The memories stopped and Esther let go of me. She had seen everything that I had. Every memory, she had lived my life. She stared at me.

"What are you? Where are you from? Why were my children there? What did you do to Kol and Finn? Where are you from? Who are you?" Esther almost screamed at her.

"You know who I am, and where I'm from, you know everything about your children that I know. We were trying to survive, we all were. Kol and Finn, you, Mikael, Your whole family had tried to end us." I attempted to get out.

"Enough, I wish to hear no more, now I can save Henrik and not create my children into monsters. I will right my wrongs before I have even done them." Esther said as she began to stand up.

"No you can't! There'll be too many consequences! Too many people will die!" I screamed.

"People died because of my children." Esther stated.

"Yes, but without vampires, we wouldn't have been able to get rid of Silas. Wouldn't have been able to save those, who needed to be saved. Not everyone is a monster. You can't! You can't. I'll do anything. So many lives will be ruined." I replied urgently. I'd lose so many people if she did this.

"You're friend Elena, would be free, so would Bonnie." Esther replied.

"But not Damon and Stefan, not... not your children." I added sternly. Seeing, Rebekah and Klaus, as humans, gave me hope, they could be saved, they could be vampires, but still be saved.

"All my children, or just one of them." Esther said.

"Leave him out of this. If you're worried about people dying, then. Then I'll stay. I'll stay here. For 1000 years. And I'll teach them, all your children, all the vampires, how to not kill, how to feed, heal and erase, it will all be OK. You have to trust me Esther." I pleaded. I couldn't risk losing him, after everything. Losing everyone.

"My children will not stop because of you. When they turn, all of them, will want to be rid of the annoying creature, stopping them from their pleasures and desires, they will kill you. It won't work." Esther replied, she looked upset. Who wouldn't be? Finding out about what your children will do because of you.

"Not if you made me stronger, if you made me un killable, then I'd always be there. They'd have their pleasure and desires, no one would die, or deaths would be kept to a minimum and Henrik would be OK." I pleaded. I would not let Esther follow through with her plans. It would be dangerous, for everyone and anyone involved.

"I don't have the power, child." Esther said.

"No, but you and Ayana, together, you could." I added to make her point. That was how she created the vampires, what's making me a bit stronger going to take. I'm sure there are more witches.

"I can't promise anything, but if we cannot accomplish this, then my original plan will remain intact. I will not create the vampires, of we cannot make you stronger." Esther said as she walked out. "Get changed and act as if nothing has happened, you will remain with my family and children. Hurt them and our deal will not remain intact." She left. It felt like an ultimatum. I was confused, relieved, distressed, every possible feeling. I felt.


	4. It'll be Our Secret

_WOW! Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews! I love the response I'm getting! Sorry for the update taking ages! my internet has been down, but I'm here now!_

_-Ursie xoxo_

Chapter 4

I looked at the pale blue dress that sat on the seat next to me; I guess I'd have to wear it, considering that I'll probably have to live here for a while. My clothes from my time would look weird to everyone here. I sighed as I began to take off my top and change into the dress. My mind began to wonder, but not to my mother, or anyone back home, except Klaus. Seeing him as a human, well it made me think if it really was the best decision to make him leave and never come back. Was it my fault, that he was driven into the arms of Cami? Or was I really just a distraction for him? The almighty hybrid, not so mighty now. I smiled at the thought of Klaus being powerless now. It was almost cute. I just wanted to go and squeeze his cheeks, but considering where I was and our future relationship, that would be a bad idea.

I looked down at the dress and groaned, it was itchy, yet sort of suited me. I twirled for myself and laughed. "Having fun?" I heard Rebekah's familiar voice from behind me.

"Oh yeah, it's just a really pretty dress!" I smiled back. I'd have to get close to her and all of the siblings so that they would reconsider killing me when they're turned, even if Esther's plan worked.

"Well it's worn by a beautiful lady." Klaus said as he appeared from behind Rebekah, grinning.

"Thankyou." I replied, I had no idea why I was blushing; he just had that affect on me. He'd always done so. Even if I pretended not to care, or if I said something horrible to him. Deep down. Deep down, I knew. I knew how much he must have cared for me and I used it against him. The blonde distraction. I was vile. Even though, it was Klaus, to mess with someone's feelings, it was bad. It is bad. I shook my head. There was no use in dwelling on the past, a life that I'd probably never get back. This is my life now and I might as well get used to it.

"Niklaus! You shouldn't be here! It is wrong!" Rebekah said in a harsh tone.

"Relax, dear sister, I have not seen anything, like that." Klaus laughed at his sister's worry. He would never to such a thing to Caroline or any other woman.

Both Mikaelsons left Caroline quickly as they heard their fathers' calls.

Caroline hid her bag, as well as all of her clothes. She continued to walk out of the corridor towards the sound. Everyone was preparing for something. Something important, it seemed. Caroline's confusion only grew.

"Umm, can I help you with anything?" Caroline asked Rebekah quietly.

"I know it's rude to ask a guest but, would you please, fetch some of the fruit and carry it, to the caves? If that's OK?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"Of course, you're all letting me stay here, it's the least I can do!" Caroline replied with a smile, she quickly rushed over to the table to gather the fruit.

"Come now! Everybody! Hurry up, we need to go now." Mikael bellowed.

I froze, his voice, still scared me. It was what he would do to his own children in the future that terrified me.

I rushed out, only to run into him. "What are you doing, girl? Who are you?!" Mikael shouted at me. I was unprepared, lost for words.

"I..uh...I" I attempted to get out. Thankfully Henrik stepped in for me.

"This is Caroline, father. She will be staying with us for a while. Mothers' orders and we must all be polite to her." Henrik said, his youth becoming painfully clear. A child, a child who was fated to die.

"Well, child, run along now." Mikael said with a smile. A smile that looked wrong placed on the face of such a man. I smiled at walked away to find Rebekah. I followed her and Esther into the caves. The caves. Wouldn't this be when, Henrik died? Or maybe in another month? Or two? How could I have forgotten?! I rushed toward Esther, but it seemed as though she knew better than me.

Suddenly I saw all the Mikaelson boys trudge in, along with Henrik and Klaus, with annoyed faces.

"Snitch." Klaus said as he walked toward Rebekah, he was sulking, because he didn't get to see the wolves. The idea almost made me giggle, but i refrained from doing so. There's no point in pissing off Klaus as a human; he was too cute.

"Shut up, brother, we both no it wasn't me." Rebekah said with a snarl. "I don't snitch."

"Anymore." Elijah whispered, but everyone heard him. Finn laughed along with Kol. However, Esther and Mikael both seemed annoyed. Mikael probably because of the wolves, Esther because her son might have been killed today.

"Children, this is Caroline. She will be staying with us for a while and I want you all to make her feel welcome. Is that understood?" Esther stated.

"Yes Mother." Was replied to her in a chorus.

"Right, well if you will excuse me, Caroline and I need to have a little chat." Esther smiled as she grabbed Caroline's hand and led her to a miniature cave, next to the biggest one.

"Well?" Caroline asked, he impatience clearly showing.

"It is done, as will the ritual on my children. Would you like more time with them, for a month, or would you prefer to do so now?" Esther asked. "Doing it now, means in an hour. Doing it in a month, means that you may have gained their trust, so they will be more incline to listen to you, and you're lectures on not killing people." Esther finished with a mildly serious tone.

"Whatever you think is best." Caroline smiled.

"Very well, next month, make sure to be ready. I can still revoke the deal if I need to." Esther replied.

"I know, that's fine. I'll be ready." Caroline replied before walking off, back into the cave. The sight she saw made her furious.

Mikael was beating Klaus. Beating him as if he were a vampire that could actually deal with the pain.

Caroline rushed over in front of a screaming Rebekah and the other boys trying to get their father to stop.

"Please, sir, please stop!" Caroline cried. She knew that showing this much emotion toward a man she had just met would seem weird, or wrong. But she hadn't just met Klaus. Klaus was Klaus. And despite anything, she would always be there for him, to insure he didn't turn so evil in the future.

"Shut up, girl, you do not know if his deeds." Mikael snarled.

"I don't, but no one deserves this, leave him please!" Caroline cried.

The tears spread across her face and she began screaming. Mikael stopped mainly because, her screeching hurt his ears. He walked off angrily as Esther followed to comfort him. Caroline immediately fell to the ground and kneeled beside Klaus. He was a mess. Blood everywhere. She wouldn't drink his or any human's blood; she was a master of control. Instead she took a deep breath and turned to his siblings who stared at the stranger crying before them.

"Umm, could you get me a cloth of some sort, hot water and some herbs?" Caroline asked as she stroked Klaus' face. Klaus groaned, he had lost consciousness the second Mikael had stopped beating him, he had been awake for Caroline's cries. "And something to kill the pain? If that's possible?" Caroline said with a choke in her throat. Then she remembered, she had some paracetamol and aspirin in her purse. She could go and get that. "Wait, Umm Rebekah, is there anyway to get to the house now? I have something for the pain in my bad; I could go and get it? Which way?" Caroline asked as she sniffed her nose.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, but we brought your possessions down with us, in case the wolves destroyed them." Henrik said, still shaken up from the ordeal.

"Thankyou." Caroline said with a smile as Henrik passed her purse to her. She rifled through it and she found them.

"Ok, first, we're gonna need to sort out his wounds, then I'll give him these, I can't risk him choking." Caroline said as she though about the best way to move the man in front of her. She decided to leave him where he was and attend to his wounds first. Her bad, not surprisingly had everything in it. Batteries spare keys, chargers and thankfully, dressing for wounds. It was her motto, be prepared. But she took things to a new level, in Elena's opinion.

As if on que, Elijah, Kol and Finn returned with hot water, cloths and herbs, they all kneeled and watched as Caroline began to dip the cloth in hot water and ground herbs and clean the wound. They began to see the blood slowly leave their brothers' body, to leave fresh open wounds. Klaus' groans put Caroline off, but she couldn't risk him getting blood poisoning. She began to place the dressing across his back and put in a few stitches where needed.

"Shhh, I'm almost done. It'll all be OK." Caroline soothed him as she stroked his hair. It seemed to work as Klaus had stopped wriggling. By now, a lot of the other people in the cave had come to watch Caroline perform what seemed to be a miracle to them, on Klaus.

Finally she had cleaned, stitched and dressed everything. She turned to the 3 elder boys who nodded knowingly as they began to help Caroline position their brother against a wall. Klaus groaned as expected and continued to stare at Caroline.

It was evident, from his expression that he was still processing the blonde's tears. She was exquisite even when she cried. She was perfect; she almost made him forget about the pain, forget about Tatia, his father. Everything.

"Shhh, Klaus, now this is gonna help the pain. Don't bite it; you just have to swallow it, straight down. Here's some water, to help it go down. Ok?" Caroline smiled as she brushed back his hair.

"Thankyou."' Klaus said with a small smile as he began to sip water and then take the tablet. Caroline smiled.

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for." Caroline said with a smile, carefully choosing the word 'friend'.

He smiled back as he watched his siblings stare at them both dumbfounded.

Kol cleared his throat, causing Caroline to turn to face them all. Her eyes landed on Mikael, she shivered. Fully knowing what he was capable of. "Is there anywhere else, Klaus could stay, away from Mikael. I think it'd be best to keep them away from each other, for tonight." Caroline asked everyone.

"Umm, there's a small cave, but it can only fit two people. And you're the only one who has the medicine. So then..." Elijah was cut off by the small blonde.

"I'll stay with him, I'll keep an eye on him for tonight. Don't worry. You guys are just gonna have to help me move him." Caroline smiled up to them.

She was more than capable of moving him herself, but she had to act as though she was a human girl and she didn't want to have to be too close to him, in case she did something she would regret.

"Very well, then, Miss Caroline." Finn said with a smile as he helped her up. She smiled at the man. He seemed nice, despite going all suicidal and homicidal in the future. Maybe Sage had changed him, without her, he must have felt lost.

The three Mikaelson boys picked up their brother as Henrik and Rebekah began to clean up the mess.

They walked over to the cave, and lay Klaus down on the floor, after putting a blanket down. They stepped back as Caroline entered and sat down next to him. She smiled reassuringly. Elijah walked towards her and handed her, her bag. "Thankyou for everything, Miss Forbes. I'm not sure what we would have done without you."

"You're welcome, Elijah, I would do it for anyone of you." Caroline smiled back.

"Very well, if you need anything at all, be sure to call for anyone of us." Finn smiled down to her.

"Of course, Finn. Goodnight to all of you. Say thanks to Rebekah and Henrik for me." Caroline said as she looked down to check on Klaus.

"Goodnight Caroline." Kol said with a smile.

The three boys walked away, when Caroline was sure they had gone, she pulled Klaus' head on to her lap, so he was more comfortable. He was awake and didn't protest, just smiled up at her. She returned it.

"What is it?" Caroline said in a barely audible whisper.

"I...I'm just grateful that you were her." Klaus said shyly.

"The only one other than my mother, who was no doubt running after Father, who knows how to do anything slightly similar to what you just did is Rebekah, and I doubt she could have performed the miracle you had just done."

"I think, that Rebekah is more than capable!" Caroline said playfully.

They both laughed.

"Klaus?" Caroline started, before she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but why do you call me that?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, I can call you Niklaus if you want?" Caroline said with a smile.

"No...no! I don't mean that I don't like it, I'm just curious. I love the name." Klaus said with a smile.

"Oh... well...I guess you just remind me of someone who is really important to me." Caroline said as her mind drifted off to the man in the future. The man who loved her more than anything, he told her. The man who she couldn't admit to loving. The man she missed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

"Well, hmmm." Caroline decided to check if he had vervain in his system.

"Wave your hand in the air." Caroline compelled him. He did as she wished.

He may have been faking it. "Tell me a secret." Caroline asked.

"I have seen my mother kiss another man, a man of the wolves. No one knows except me." Klaus stated. After which, he immediately clasped his hand over his mouth. "Oh no. I shouldn't have said that." Klaus said. Clearly angry with himself.

"Forget me asking you to wave your hand and about the secret." Caroline said to him.

"Well, who?" Klaus asked, still presuming that his last question was still the topic.

"Ok, I guess I can spill my beans now, there's no use bottling stuff up. You're not going to remember anyway. Well, the truth is I'm from the future. A descendant of Ayana sent me here." Caroline stopped to check Klaus' face, he seemed to be not phased. "Why aren't you afraid or at least confused?" Caroline asked him.

"I am, but I'm not surprised, my mother and Ayana are powerful witches and as the generations get older, they get more and more powerful." Klaus explained.

"Oh, ok. Well in my future, my mother, is terribly ill and the only way to save her is if her last remaining relative, me. Leaves that time and place. So they had to send me here. Before any of my ancestors were born." Caroline finished.

"I am very sorry for my mother and I hope she is better soon, but you didn't answer my question." Klaus smiled.

"Well, in my time, you're there. You and your siblings live for a very long time, longer than normal people, and don't age. So, you, in the future, try to...pursue? Me. You try to court me, let's say." Caroline said, she watched as Klaus grinned.

"Well I am obviously was clever as I am now in the future, to pursue the most beautiful woman in the world." Klaus said cheekily.

"Now is not the time to flirt, mister!" Caroline teased with a smile.

"Carry on, love." Klaus pleaded.

"Well, in the future, you and I are enemies so we can't be together. You try to hurt my best friend, and my friends so I hate you. But, I don't. I act as though I do, because I won't admit that I'm in love with you, then I...well...after a few years." Caroline said awkwardly.

"You give into me?" Klaus smirked.

"Well, effectively yes, but." Caroline began.

"Nope, you gave into me!" Klaus laughed. "I guess I'm still irresistible!"

"Shhh! Anyway, after I 'give in' to you, I force you to leave and never come back, as I won't let myself fall in love with you, then you leave for a different town, you are currently in my time with another woman." Caroline sighed as she stroked his hair back.

Klaus' smirk dropped. "Why on earth would I do that. Yes, I would obviously be heartbroken to leave you, but I don't believe I would move on so easily. I think that I am trying to amuse myself whilst I wait for you." Klaus attempted to make her feel better. "If I could go to the future now, I would beat myself for not being with you and march to wherever you were to be with you." Klaus said proudly.

"Wouldn't we all." Caroline said half heartedly. "It's lucky because you won't remember our conversation, even when you do turn into a vampire." Caroline said, suddenly Klaus looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he loves you a lot. He's lucky to have such an intelligent woman to care for him." Klaus said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus said as he yawned.

"Goodnight Klaus." Caroline replied as she laid her head back and drifted off into a dream. A dream where she was home, back in her home. But it all seemed real, Damon, Stefan, Elena everyone was there, worrying about where she had gone. She was confused, even in her dream and then suddenly Bonnie turned to her.

"Caroline thank goodness!" We thought you were dead!" Bonnie squealed.

"What?" Caroline replied, clearly confused.

"You're dreaming, but we can talk to you through your dreams, when you dream, you appear here." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, well Esther said she wouldn't turn them into vampires, she seemed to be able to see my whole life story when she touched me. But then I convinced her, to turn them and in return. I promised to stay here and well teach them not to kill humans and stuff. You know?" Caroline said.

"You what?" Damon said angrily. "You can't stay there forever!"

"I know, but if there are no vampires then that means that you're all human and die, because time will catch up with you like Katherine or something, it's the only way." Caroline explained.

"Thanks Care, but we will find a way to save you." Elena reassured.

"Yeah, we'll find something." Bonnie said.

"Since I'm probably gonna be asleep for a few hours, do you want me to help find something. A spell?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll all start looking now." Stefan said as he sat down next to the tower of grimoires. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
